Call Me When You're Single
by IceQueenRia
Summary: "Call me when you're single," Puck said to Kurt with a cheeky wink at Graduation. So when Blaine cheats and breaks Kurt's heart, the porcelain skinned teen finds himself calling Lima's bad boy. Puck can't keep it in his pants, Rachel can't keep her mouth shut, Burt is polishing his shotgun, Finn's confused, Blaine's guilty and Kurt… well, he hasn't decided what to think just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Attempting something a bit different here. None of the usual drama and angst I like to write in my stories. Just a short Kurt/Puck story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Call Me When You're Single**

**Summary: "Call me when you're single," that's what Noah Puckerman said to Kurt Hummel with a cheeky wink on Graduation Day. So when Blaine cheats and breaks Kurt's heart, the porcelain skinned teen finds himself calling Lima's bad boy. Puck can't keep it in his pants, Rachel can't keep her mouth shut, Burt is polishing his shotgun, Finn's confused, Blaine's guilty and Kurt… well, he hasn't quite decided what to think just yet.**

**Chapter 1**

At long last, High School was over and Kurt Hummel was happily celebrating with everyone else when he felt movement behind him. After so many years of being tripped and shoved in the corridors of McKinley High, Kurt was on his guard and couldn't help but flinch a little as he spun around on his heel. He then found himself face to face with Noah Puckerman and smiled at the mohawked teen awkwardly, unsure how to behave around the self-proclaimed badass now that they probably wouldn't even see each other again.

"Puck," Kurt said nodding his head in acknowledgement to the other boy. "Congratulations on actually graduating. I wasn't sure you had it in you."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Puck asked with a hint of a pout forming on his lips.

"Compliment," Kurt answered far too quickly to be believable.

"Right, thanks," Puck replied as he slung an arm around Kurt's shoulders, the slender male buckling slightly. "So listen, I know we've never been great friends or even sung a duet together…"

"And there was that time when you used to throw me in the dumpster every morning," Kurt interrupted with a touch of bitterness. "I for one know I'll always cherish those memories," he muttered sarcastically.

"Alright, I get it, I was a jerk," Puck admitted. "But you were a prissy little bitch. Still are."

"And as charming as this conversation is, I think I'll be on my way," Kurt said making to step away but Puck pulled him back.

"Dude, wait, just promise me one thing?" Puck asked setting his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looking into his eyes.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, half suspicious and half curious.

"Just…" Puck looked out at the crowded school hall and Kurt noticed his gaze land on Blaine, or possibly Tina… no, wait, definitely Blaine. "Call me when you're single," Puck said and he gave Kurt a wink before stepping away and disappearing in a sea of graduated students.

"What the…?" Kurt asked himself in total bemusement. "Ow," he complained as Finn and Rachel caught him in a death grip.

XXX

Kurt and Rachel had been living in New York together and the pair had been getting on better than ever. They loved their apartment, they loved the city, Rachel loved being at NYADA and Kurt adored his work at vogue. Things were good. Not perfect by any means, but good.

Neither of them had heard from Finn and Kurt dared not bring his step-brother up in conversation. It was clear that Rachel was determined to block Finn Hudson from her mind and focus on her studies at NYADA and her future Broadway career. She had also met an older classmate by the name of Brody and the two had been spending an increasing amount of time together.

Since moving to New York, Kurt hadn't been able to see Blaine in person but they still kept in contact and were still hopelessly devoted to one another. At least, that's what Kurt had thought. Being so far apart was certainly difficult, but Kurt still loved his boyfriend just as fiercely as he did when they were together in Lima.

Then one day, quite unexpectedly Finn turned up. Then so did Blaine. As it turned out, Finn had accidentally shot himself with the gun he had named Rachel. And Blaine, sweet, adorable, boy-of-Kurt's-dreams Blaine had cheated.

Kurt was crushed. He felt sick and like he couldn't breathe. He so desperately wished for Blaine to take his confession back and make the betrayal untrue. But some things cannot be undone. It had happened. Blaine had cheated on Kurt. The Teenage Dream that was Klaine had broken up. Kurt Hummel was devastated, humiliated, and heartbroken and perhaps most importantly, Kurt Hummel was single. So really, there was only one thing for the porcelain skinned boy to do.

He picked up his cell phone and called Noah Puckerman.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Just to clarify, Kurt works at v-o-g-u-e-d-o-t-c-o-m but it won't show up, its annoying**

**Thank you very much for all the reviews, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

Talking to Puck on the phone had been surprisingly easy. He explained the recent Klaine break-up to him and thanked the mohawked teen for his words of comfort. Then Puck told him he would see Kurt in New York. Hanging up the phone, Kurt joined Rachel in the kitchen to try and salvage the dinner she was murdering. He didn't bother telling his roommate that Puck would be coming because in all honesty Kurt didn't believe that he would actually show.

XXX

Two days later, Kurt heard a knock at their apartment door and set his magazine aside so he could answer it. He assumed it would be Brody so when he saw Puck on his doorstep all he could do was stare at him with his mouth agape.

"Hey Hummel," Puck greeted leaning up against the doorframe.

"Um, hi," Kurt replied awkwardly. Talking to Puck on the phone may well have been easy, but seeing him face-to-face was just plain weird. He also couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down to admire the tanned skin on display where Puck's worn jeans were riding low on his hips.

"Are you gonna invite me in?" Puck asked with a teasing smile as his eyes roamed up and down Kurt's body.

"Oh, right, come in," Kurt answered feeling a little flustered. He closed the door behind Puck, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his appearance. He hadn't styled his hair and he was dressed in loose sweat pants and a hoodie and his feet were bare. "Rachel, we have a guest," he called out and Rachel emerged from her room, eyes widening in shock as she saw who it was.

"Noah," she greeted in excitement, rushing to him in her mini-skirt and heels to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing in New York?"

"Kurt's single," Puck shrugged and Rachel looked to Kurt for some kind of explanation.

"At Graduation," Kurt said. "Puck told me to call him when I'm single. And well, I'm single, so I called Puck and now he's here."

"Oh, I see," Rachel replied though she still looked confused. "Well, Noah, it is lovely to see you again."

"Yeah, you too," Puck replied as he gazed around their apartment and set a large duffle bag on the floor and stripped off his jacket and hung it on the rack. He stretched his arms up high above his head, causing his tight white top to ride up, revealing even more of his skin.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Rachel asked him forcing herself to pull her eyes away from his abs.

"As long as it takes," Puck answered as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Kurt and Rachel shared a look before moving to stand together in front of the boy on their sofa.

"As long as it takes for what?" Rachel pressed.

"To make Kurt fall in love with me," Puck told them casually.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked Rachel in a whisper. "I must have misheard."

"He said he was going to make you fall in love with him," Rachel whispered back as though Puck wouldn't be able to hear them.

"That can't be right," Kurt shook his head. "You must have misheard too."

"Impossible, I have perfect hearing," Rachel insisted.

"Kurt, Rachel," Puck spoke up and the two roommates looked at him with something akin to terror. "Relax; we're all friends here, right?"

"I'm currently uncertain how to answer that," Kurt commented.

"Don't look so scared," Puck laughed. "I won't fuck you until you're begging for it."

Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw tightened while Rachel gasped.

"Come on, sit down," Puck encouraged patting the space next to him.

Kurt looked to Rachel for help but she just bit her lip before guiding Kurt into the seat beside Puck and heading away to get them all drinks.

"Seriously, Puck, what's going on?" Kurt asked as Puck draped an arm across his shoulders and pulled him close against his side.

"Dude," Puck said resting his forehead against Kurt's. "Just go with it."

"Go with what?" Kurt spluttered.

"Whatever feels natural," Puck told him reaching for the remote control and flicking the T.V on.

Rachel returned with drinks for them all and a selection of snacks. She then sat in the armchair, watching as Puck snuggled with a bewildered Kurt on the sofa.

There was a knock at the door again and Kurt took the opportunity to move away from Puck. This time when he answered the door it was Brody. He invited the older boy inside and Rachel stood to meet him.

"Brody, this is Noah Puckerman," Rachel introduced. "He went to High School with us."

"Cool, nice to meet you, dude," Brody said holding his hand out but Puck made no move to take it.

"Seriously," Puck laughed looking Brody up and down. "Is he the reason you broke up with my boy?" he asked Rachel, referring to her recent break up with Finn.

"So anyway, that's Puck," Rachel said awkwardly opting to ignore Puck's question. "Let's go out to eat," she suggested to Brody who nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked looking panicked. "You can't leave," he pleaded Rachel.

"You'll be fine," Rachel whispered to him. "It's just Puck. I'll probably be out late, don't wait up," she said kissing his cheek before leaving with Brody.

"Just you and me now, Kurt," Puck grinned with a wink as he gestured for Kurt to rejoin him on the sofa.

Still deeply unsure as to what was happening, Kurt sat down beside Puck. The muscular teen draped an arm across Kurt's shoulders and lightly traced patterns on Kurt's arm with his finger.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Puck asked, his eyes still on the television.

"I'm not sure," Kurt replied honestly. "Blaine cheated on me and I felt like I was going to die. I know our relationship was struggling from the long distance but I didn't think he'd ever betray me like that. He never seemed the type to cheat. And ever since I gave Rachel a make-over she's like a whole new person, always running around with Brody. Now you're here, on my couch, with your arm wrapped around me. Life for Kurt Hummel seems pretty insane at the moment."

"You're really tense," Puck observed. "You need to loosen up, have some fun. And luckily for your cute ass, I'm like the king of fun. Have you been to a gay club yet?"

"No," Kurt admitted.

"Dude, come on," Puck scolded him. "You're in New York, you're young and you're hot. Let yourself live a little. Now get changed, I'm taking you out to party."

"I don't think I'd make great company," Kurt replied. "I'm still devastated over everything that happened with Blaine. How can I go out and enjoy myself when he's all I think about?"

"Nothing mends a broken heart like alcohol and dancing with a hottie," Puck told him. "How do you think I got over Quinn? Now come on, little bro, change your clothes."

"Only if you promise never to call me 'little bro' again," Kurt bargained.

"Deal," Puck agreed before ushering Kurt to his room to put on something more appropriate for a night of drinking and dancing.

Once Kurt was suitably dressed, he found himself being dragged out onto the streets of New York, Puck keeping a tight hold of his hand. Even though Kurt knew there were a lot more gay people in New York, he still expected to see or hear some kind of homophobic attitude, but thankfully it never came and he and Puck made their way safely through the streets and onto the subway station.

"Is it really necessary for you to stand so close to me?" Kurt asked.

"Totally," Puck answered with a grin releasing Kurt's hand to wrap an arm securely around him. "Check it out," Puck said indicating their reflection in the compartment window. "We make a hot couple."

"We're not a couple," Kurt blushed.

"No, not yet," Puck replied and Kurt couldn't think of anything to say back.

Before Kurt knew it, Puck was leading him by the hand again and they were queuing up to get inside what looked to be a pretty popular gay club.

"This isn't really my thing, you know?" Kurt whispered to Puck.

"Only because you've never tried it, give it a chance," Puck told him.

"What makes you think we'll even get in?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry," Puck answered confidently. "We'll get in."

They made it to the door and Kurt was convinced they would be turned away, but the man on the door bumped fists with Puck and let them go straight through.

"How?" Kurt asked staring at Puck in disbelief.

"I have my ways," Puck said secretively leading them fully inside the club.

Kurt's senses were soon attacked by the deafening music, the flashing lights and the smell of alcohol, sweat and sex. He clutched tighter to Puck's hand, greatly fearing the risk of getting lost. The New York club was bigger and much more intimidating than Scandals. The club was filled with younger males, most of them looking like supermodels or movie stars as they danced together on the floor. As Puck led Kurt towards the bar, Kurt couldn't help but gape at his surroundings. To him, the club looked like it could be a scene in a gay version of Dirty Dancing. Or maybe even a porn movie.

"Is this alcohol?" Kurt asked, having to shout to be heard as he stared at the drink Puck had placed in his hand.

"Yeah," Puck answered him and Kurt stared down at the contents doubtfully. "Come on, forget about Blaine. Have some fun, Hummel!"

"To fun!" Kurt toasted and Puck nodded at him in appreciation as they both knocked back their drinks. "Urgh, fun doesn't taste so good."

"The more you drink, the more you'll like it," Puck promised him ordering another round.

After finishing their second drinks, Puck led Kurt onto the dance floor. Weirdly, Puck looked like he belonged in the crowd of seductively dancing gay bodies. He was sexy and confident and instantly drew his fair share of attention. It was obvious from the satisfied smirk on his lips that he was aware of his admirers but he refused to dance with anyone other than Kurt.

As for Kurt Hummel, openly gay teen, he looked a little terrified and it was evident from the look on his face and his body language that he'd rather be elsewhere.

"Relax, babe," Puck said, speaking the words directly into Kurt's ear.

Three additional drinks later, Puck succeeded in getting Kurt to relax and enjoy himself. Back on the dance floor, Puck and Kurt were easily the main attraction.

"Having fun?" Puck asked above the music.

"Best night ever!" Kurt called back as he writhed his body against Puck's.

As the night progressed, other men offered to buy their drinks and Puck accepted, making sure to keep an eye on things so that nobody tried to spike Kurt. While he encouraged Kurt to keep drinking and let loose his inhibitions and have a good time, Puck made sure that he didn't pass the state of being tipsy himself. He needed to show Kurt a fun night and get him home safely.

Later on in the night, Kurt was approached by another man and Kurt turned away from Puck to dance with his admirer. Hiding his jealousy, Puck easily picked up a new dance partner but stayed close to Kurt to watch over him. The older blonde Kurt was dancing with seemed harmless enough and Kurt was clearly having fun so Puck restrained from kicking ass and getting possessive over a boy who was not his boyfriend.

After a few dances with some other different boys, Kurt made his way back to Puck, laughing giddily as he practically fell into Puck's strong arms.

"Another drink?" Puck offered.

"Can I pee first?" Kurt asked and Puck smiled at him in amusement before helping him through the throng of dancers to the toilets.

He intended to take Kurt into a stall to grant him a bit of privacy but Kurt had already unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants as he stood at the urinal.

"Whoa, easy," Puck said as Kurt swayed on his feet.

"You smell good," Kurt told Puck as he leaned against the mohawked teen's strong chest, one hand lightly gripping his groin so he could aim his urine stream.

"Thanks, you too, babe," Puck replied.

"Babe," Kurt repeated the word before having a giggle fit, a few splashes of his pee hitting the wall before he struggled with the chore of pulling his pants back up.

"Here," Puck said after a minute of watching Kurt's failed efforts. He carefully tucked Kurt's penis away, his touch making Kurt let out a soft moan, then zipped his pants back up and helped him re-buckle his belt.

Heading back into the main part of the club, Puck found himself having to help Kurt stand upright.

"Maybe its time to get you home, Hummel," Puck suggested.

"No," Kurt complained with a shake of his head. "Drink, dance!" He insisted.

"Fine, one more drink and one more dance," Puck told him.

Three drinks and five dances later, Puck finally managed to ignore Kurt's pouted lips and puppy eyes and half-carried Kurt out of the club to take him home.

"I guess you never had a night like this with Blaine Anderson, huh?" Puck asked walking Kurt through the New York air to the subway station.

"Blaine who?" Kurt responded as he tripped over his own feet, Puck managed to catch him before he hit the concrete.

On the journey home, Kurt fell asleep and Puck ended up carrying him bridal style the rest of the way. He opened the door to Kurt and Rachel's apartment and carried the boy in his arms over the threshold and gently placed him on his bed. He removed Kurt's boots and socks as well as his jeans and shirt to make him more comfortable. Puck then stripped down to his boxers and slipped in beside Kurt under the covers.

Not long after, Rachel arrived home and tip-toed around the apartment. She crept in to Kurt's bedroom and her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock as she saw Kurt and Puck in bed together.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself as she noticed Kurt and Puck's clothes strewn across the floor.

Biting her lip, Rachel slipped her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of the two boys. She then sent the image to Tina, Mercedes and Finn. She hadn't even made it to her bedroom when her phone flashed signalling an incoming call from Tina. Answering the phone, she eagerly shared the gossip with the McKinley student. She then had a similar conversation with Mercedes before talking to a very confused Finn.

"Are Kurt and Puck, like, dating now?" Finn asked down the phone.

"I have no idea," Rachel answered taking care to keep her voice down in case she woke the two boys. "Puck just showed up on our doorstep, I went out with Brody and I came home to find them in bed together with their clothes thrown across the floor. I think they had sex."

"Huh?" Finn spluttered.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Is Glee pretty much just gay porn? No, it is not, because I do not own it. But if I did own it… well, it would kind of be like Queer As Folk but with musical numbers thrown in.**

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 3**

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled out irritably as he stormed into the living-room, his boxers riding low on his hips and his hair standing up in all directions.

"Good morning, Kurt," Rachel replied in a sing-song voice, one leg crossed over the other. "I take it you and Puck had fun last night. I have to say I'm surprised you moved on so quickly after Blaine."

"What the hell did you do?" Kurt demanded to know and Rachel bristled slightly at his angry tone. "My phone is full of texts and voicemail messages interrogating me about my relationship with Puck. Mercedes is warning me to stay away and telling me I deserve better, Tina's asking for details about Puck's penis, Finn sounds confused and traumatised, Quinn sent me a long text reminding me how Puck got her pregnant, Santana's congratulating me for embracing my gay and finally using my dick properly, Blaine sent an apology text and begged me to tell him that what he heard about me and Puck isn't true, I have four missed calls from my dad and a text from him saying he expects me to visit this weekend so we can have a serious discussion about my love life. Now tell me, what the hell is going on?"

"Ok, Kurt, take a deep breath and calm down," Rachel advised in a soft tone as she stood up and moved to stand before her roommate. "Now don't be mad."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm not mad," Kurt informed her through gritted teeth. "I am absolutely furious. Damn it, what now?" he huffed as his cell phone beeped alerting him to a new text. "You have got to be kidding me," he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"Sebastian Smythe," Kurt seethed thrusting his phone under Rachel's nose.

"Nice work, Gay Face, that Mohawk guy's not bad," Rachel read out loud. "And don't worry about Blaine; I'll take good care of him."

"Seriously, what the hell is going on?" Kurt sighed looking spookily similar to how Finn looked whenever he was preparing to kick a chair.

"Well, I came home last night and I went in your room to check on you," Rachel said inching away slightly in case Kurt assaulted the furniture. "And I found you and Puck in bed together and your clothes were all over the floor and it was obvious you'd had sex…"

"Sex!" Kurt interrupted looking at Rachel like she'd grown an extra head, or even more unlikely, said something modest.

"Anyway, I just took one innocent little photo on my phone and sent it to a few people," Rachel admitted in a rush. "No big deal."

"Sex!" Kurt repeated. "Are you insane?"

"Don't be embarrassed, nobody's judging you," Rachel replied. "I admit that I was rooting for you and Blaine to get back together but if you and Puck want to date then that's your decision and you have my full support."

"I did not have sex with Noah Puckerman," Kurt screeched at her, doing a gesture with his hands that suggested he wanted to throttle her.

"Kurt, please, I saw you in bed together, it was obvious what the pair of you were getting up to," Rachel told him looking irritatingly smug.

"Oh come on," Kurt snapped in frustration when another text came through from Tina asking how Puck was in bed.

Moving past Rachel, Kurt headed to the kitchen to prepare himself a much needed cup of coffee. He set his phone on the kitchen unit with more force than was necessary and ignored it every time it beeped.

"Morning my hot little bitches," Puck greeted wandering out of Kurt's bedroom. "What's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you ask your new boyfriend?" Rachel replied teasingly as she sat back on the couch.

"We are NOT boyfriends," Kurt gritted out in annoyance as the kettle boiled. "And we did NOT have sex. Puck, will you tell Miss Blabber-mouth that we did NOT have sex."

"We didn't have sex," Puck shrugged. "Could you make me some waffles, babe?"

"You don't need to lie, Noah," Rachel said to Puck as Kurt bustled around the kitchen making himself coffee and pointedly not making Puck waffles. "I saw the two of you with my own eyes."

"Right, and what did you see exactly?" Puck asked scratching at his balls through his underwear before slumping onto the sofa, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Feet down," Kurt and Rachel said together and Puck frowned before doing as he was asked.

"I came home last night and I saw the two of you in bed together," Rachel revealed. "Your clothes were strewn all across the floor. It wasn't difficult to work out."

"And Miss Can't-keep-her-mouth-shut took a photo of us on her phone and sent it out to everybody," Kurt grumbled joining them in the living-room with his coffee and a plate of buttered toast.

"That's not waffles," Puck pouted looking at the plate.

"You're not getting waffles," Kurt told him bluntly and Puck sulked a little more before grabbing a slice of toast, Kurt glaring at him for doing so.

"I did not send the photo to everyone," Rachel said defensively. "I just sent it to Tina, Mercedes and Finn. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is," Kurt retorted with a huff. "And you're too self-absorbed to even realise what you've done wrong."

"He's right," Puck agreed. "That was a pretty crappy move. Bad friend award," he told her shaking his head in disappointment. "And there was no sex. I just took Kurt out to a club last night to take his mind off of Blaine and get him to have a little fun. Then I brought him back here and helped him into bed. And if you take a second look at that photo you took you'd realise that our underwear wasn't on the floor because we still had our boxers on. It was just two dudes sharing a bed. No different to you sharing a bed with Mercedes."

"You really didn't have sex?" Rachel asked looking between the two boys uncertainly.

"We really didn't," Kurt answered through clenched teeth.

"Rachel, come on, if I got laid I'd be the first to brag about it," Puck pointed out.

"Oh," Rachel said looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh," Kurt repeated with a slight sneer. "Is that all you have to say, 'oh'? No apology?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Rachel sighed. "I didn't think. I just saw you together, made assumptions and I just had to tell somebody about it. I'm really sorry."

"Whatever," Kurt replied getting up and heading to the bathroom to shower.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you to everybody for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 4**

Puck had been staying with Kurt and Rachel for three days now. Kurt was still refusing to speak to Rachel and was still receiving countless calls and texts from a few people trying to find out more about him and Puck. He had spent nearly an hour on the phone with Mercedes desperately trying to convince her that Puck was not his boyfriend and nothing untoward had happened but she just wouldn't believe him. He'd spoken with Finn, but that conversation had only seemed to further Finn's confusion. He didn't bother replying to anybody else and he especially took great care to avoid having to speak to his dad or Blaine.

As Kurt wasn't talking to her, Rachel had taken to avoiding being in their apartment and was spending more and more time out with Brody. That left Kurt alone with Puck who continuously flirted with him. Puck had also invited himself to share Kurt's bed every night despite Kurt telling him to sleep on the couch.

On the fourth morning of Puck's stay, Kurt had prepared breakfast for the three of them. If Rachel's waffles were a little burnt then that was purely a coincidence.

"Kurt, could you pass the syrup please?" Rachel asked and Kurt opted to completely ignore her. "You're behaving really childishly, you know?" Rachel told him and Kurt just glared at her, still not passing the syrup and leaving her to lean across the table and grab it herself. "So, Noah, what are your plans for this weekend? Are you going back to Lima with Kurt?"

"Yeah, I figured I might," Puck shrugged.

"You're not invited," Kurt told him.

"Why not?" Puck asked.

"Because the reason my dad is so insistent on me going home for the weekend is because he thinks I'm suddenly dating you," Kurt answered. "If you show up on the doorstep with me he'll be convinced its true."

"Why can't it be true?" Puck asked and Kurt just stared at him blankly. "That's why I'm here after all. I wanna get into your pants and make you fall in love with me," he winked and Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight," Puck said with a smile. "Just you and me."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kurt watched Puck's face carefully still completely clueless about everything that had been going on since Puck turned up in New York.

"Yeah," Puck replied still smiling. "So, how about it, babe?"

"I… I…" Kurt didn't know what to say. He was painfully aware of Rachel watching them and he was sure she'd tell people what was going on as soon as she could. His thoughts then turned to Blaine and all the messages the younger boy had been sending to him expressing apologies and guilt and pleas for them to get back together. "Ok," Kurt answered completely surprising himself.

"Great," Puck grinned as he sent bedroom eyes in Kurt's direction.

"I should get going or I'll be late for work," Kurt said feeling shy and nervous and needing to get away from the craziness he was currently surrounded by.

Kurt had barely walked out the door when Rachel sent out a mass text telling everybody that Kurt and Puck were going on a date.

XXX

"Kurt, are you feeling ok?" Isabelle asked concernedly as she approached Kurt's desk during a break. "You seem a little distracted."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised as he finished off an email and sent it off. "I'm having a little boy trouble."

"Oh, poor baby," Isabelle sympathised cradling Kurt's face in her hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Come on, tell me what's going on."

So Kurt explained to Isabelle about Puck's odd request back on graduation day and how the Lima bad boy was now sharing his bed. He ranted about Rachel making assumptions and fuelling gossip and rumours amongst their friends. He told her his worries about having to go back home over the weekend and face his dad's questions. He also expressed his annoyance with Blaine constantly making apologies and begging for forgiveness as well as his confusion about everything Noah Puckerman.

"And now I've agreed to go on a date with Puck tonight," Kurt finished. "I don't even know why I agreed. A date is a terrible idea, I should cancel."

"Sweetie, this boy has come all the way to New York for you," Isabelle pointed out. "Would it really hurt to go on one date? You might even enjoy yourself. And I've heard you say yourself that you don't want to take Blaine back so this is a perfect opportunity for you to move on."

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged rubbing at his temples. "I just don't understand what's happening in my life right now. I don't even know what to think about Puck, I don't know what to do about Blaine and I have no idea what I'm going to say to my dad. Advice, please?" he asked peering up at her.

"Go on the date," Isabelle instructed him. "And make everyone at proud with your outfit choice. Have fun. Think you can do that?"

"I think so," Kurt nodded. He had enjoyed his night at the gay club with Puck after all.

"Good," Isabelle smiled. "As for Blaine, I think it will do the both of you the world of good if you would accept his apology. I know that he hurt you, but forgiveness could be the key to help you both move on. And don't worry about your dad, he loves you and he just wants you to be happy. Just fly your fabulous wings back to Lima, hug him, tell him you love him and then just answer his questions honestly. Then come back to New York ready for wok next Monday morning and tell me everything."

XXX

Arriving home, Kurt instantly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he deemed himself clean, he stepped out in his bathrobe and signalled for Rachel to join him in his bedroom.

"Are you finally talking to me again?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"So all is forgiven?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Not in the slightest," Kurt retorted.

"Kurt, come on, I've said I'm sorry," Rachel practically whined and Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

"I need you to help me pick an outfit," Kurt told her.

"I would be honoured to help you dress for your date," Rachel smiled eagerly opening his wardrobe and looking through the many clothing choices. "I think you should wear something… sexy," Rachel decided sorting through some of Kurt's more risqué and controversial clothing items. "So, now that we're best friends again, tell me about Noah. Do you like him? Are you getting butterflies in your stomach and seeing stars? Or are you just getting excited below the waist?"

"It's just one date," Kurt replied. "I'm not even sure if its real."

"Oh, its definitely real," Rachel assured him. "I've seen the way Noah's been looking at you. He's got it bad for you, Kurt Hummel. I have a really good feeling about the two of you. This could be the romance of the century."

"Or it could be the biggest mistake of my life," Kurt muttered to himself as Rachel laid out a few different outfits for him to try on.

"That's hot," Rachel commented as Kurt modelled a pair of red skinny jeans with a sleeveless black shirt. "It really shows off your arms."

Kurt didn't agree and stripped the shirt off and pulled on a black tight fitting sweater with a hint of red sparkle instead.

"You look incredible," Rachel complimented standing behind Kurt as he examined himself in the mirror. "If I didn't know you were team Gay I'd make a play for you myself."

"You and Puck were a couple for a while," Kurt recalled. "Did he ever take you on a date?"

"No," Rachel answered. "Things were never that serious between us. He just came over to my house and I sang a little before he asked if I wanted to make out. But I didn't have any real feelings for him. I thought he was gorgeous of course and I found his company to be oddly charming but it was really Finn I was interested in back then."

"Ok, why couldn't you have just finished that sentence at 'no'?" Kurt asked her with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever, you look great," Rachel told him. "Now I'm going to leave you and take Noah to my room and help him get ready."

"Fine, but if he comes out wearing an animal sweater then the dates off," Kurt replied.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, if I did, it would not be suitable for children**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 5**

A few years ago, Kurt would arrive at school only to have Noah Puckerman throw him in the dumpster. Now he was on a date with him and Kurt couldn't quite work out why. The other man did look good though, even if Rachel Berry had been the one to dress him. He was dressed in a pair of stylishly ripped black jeans and a tight long-sleeved white shirt. There was also a black fashion scarf arranged around his neck. Kurt eyed the material wondering how Puck managed to pull the look off when it ought to have looked ridiculous on him.

"We're having dinner here?" Kurt asked wrinkling his nose in distaste as he looked at the exterior of the building. "It looks so… tacky."

"Didn't anyone tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" Puck replied sending Kurt a meaningful look.

"I must have been too busy washing slushie off my face to attend that particular life lesson," Kurt retorted and Puck's entire demeanour changed.

"Look, Kurt, I'm really sorry I ever did that shit to you," Puck told him. "Just let me make it up to you, with dinner," he said gesturing to the building with the flashing lights.

"Fine," Kurt agreed as he looked down at the pavement. "You know I forgive you for all that stuff right?" he asked not wanting Puck to feel bad about the past. "Just like I forgive Finn and Dave."

"Thanks, babe," Puck smiled, the expression making him look more youthful and carefree. "Come on, let's eat," he held his hand out and after a brief few seconds of hesitation Kurt took hold of it.

They walked inside and Kurt's eyes widened in horror and his cheeks turned an unflattering shade of pink. He pulled his hand away from Puck's and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep his gaze on the floor as he followed his date to a table.

"You ok, babe?" Puck asked sounding highly amused.

"Seriously?" Kurt hissed at him. "Your idea of a date is dinner at a strip club?"

"At least it's a gay strip club," Puck replied. "I thought you'd enjoy a little entertainment while we eat. Besides, I hear the food in this joint is really good."

"And what's on the menu?" Kurt asked. "A bowl of cum with a side of sweat and pubic hair?"

"If that's what you want I'm sure it can be arranged," Puck smirked and Kurt scowled in response before opening the menu.

"Hello boys," a waiter dressed in leather hot-pants and a bow tie greeted. "Are you ready to order?"

Puck ordered himself steak and fries and Kurt asked for the salmon dish, determinedly refusing to look at the barely dressed man.

"So, Kurt, are you in love with me yet?" Puck asked watching Kurt fondly as he stared down at his lap with an adorable blush staining his cheeks.

"Not even close," Kurt gritted out. He could see a dancer writing around a pole out of the corner of his eye and it made him feel intensely awkward. "The food here better be good."

"Babe, come on, stop with the blushing virgin act," Puck laughed.

"I'm not a virgin," Kurt pointed out. "And I'm not blushing," he lied pitifully.

"Kurt, you're surrounded by half naked hot guys," Puck told him. "You should be in your element here. And they're great dancers. Just enjoy the show."

Kurt lifted his gaze to glare at Puck before finally giving in and looking at the nearest dancer to them. He was a slender blonde with a cute bubble butt and obviously had professional dance training. But Kurt couldn't help but feel guilt for ogling the gorgeous blonde. Nor could he stop himself from thinking of the dancer's mother and imagining how mortified she would be to see what her son did for a living.

"Tell me about yourself," Puck requested as he reached his hand across the table to hold Kurt's.

"What? Why? You already know me," Kurt responded.

"But I wanna know you better," Puck said.

"Very well," Kurt relented. "I have a flannel shirt that I like to wear in bed or around the apartment whenever I'm feeling homesick and missing my dad."

"When I miss my old man I usually just punch something," Puck commented. "And I think its really cool that I've got a half-brother."

"Yes, I did hear about that," Kurt said. "I met him before you did actually. I was there for his Glee audition. I guess talent and good looks must run in the Puckerman gene."

"So you think I'm good-looking?" Puck asked looking thoroughly pleased.

"Don't look so smug," Kurt told him. "I also think you're the type of boy who pees on the toilet seat."

"Hey, I don't do it all the time," Puck replied and Kurt laughed despite himself. "Tell me something else. Tell me something real."

"I'm an atheist," Kurt declared.

"Dude, I already knew that," Puck complained. "Tell me something deep. Something you haven't told anybody before."

"You first," Kurt challenged.

"Alright," Puck said sitting straighter in his chair. "After Quinn gave birth I spent the night cradling one of my sister's dolls in my arms pretending it was Beth."

Kurt just stared at Puck, unsure what to say. He squeezed the tanned teens hand in a gesture of comfort and offered him a sympathetic smile. He hadn't been expecting Puck to tell him something so honest and raw.

"It hurt you really bad didn't it?" Kurt asked unnecessarily. "Not being able to keep Beth."

"It killed me," Puck admitted. "I wanted more than anything to keep her but… there was no way I could have raised her by myself. She's better off with Shelby."

"Do you still see Beth at all?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Shelby's been really good about sending me photos and stuff," Puck answered him. "And she lets me talk to Beth on the phone a couple of times a week. But when Shelby stopped working at McKinley and left Lima I didn't get to see Beth properly again until after graduation."

"I'm sorry," Kurt told him not knowing what else he could possibly say. "What about Quinn, does she see Beth much?"

"No," Puck said. "After Quinn went a little psycho Shelby decided she didn't want her around Beth. Anyway, it's your turn. Tell me something about you."

"Well…" Kurt said slowly as he tried to think of something to share with the other teen. "I love the idea of rough sex," he revealed daringly. Puck looked incredibly interested to hear that piece of information and Kurt wondered if his sudden change in behaviour could be considered as being flirtatious. "I never found a way to tell Blaine though. He always liked things to be slow and romantic. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy romance. I used to think the slow kind of love-making would be the only kind I'd be interested in but… I don't know. Oh, and I love scarves," he added reaching his hand out to fiddle with the black scarf draped around Puck's neck. "They make fabulous accessories and can really complete an outfit. They also have their practical use to protect ones neck against the cold. And they're great for bondage play," he added and Puck looked surprised but impressed.

"Yeah, are you into bondage, babe?" Puck asked huskily.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Kurt wondered to himself as he twirled Puck's scarf around his finger, shooting him bedroom eyes across the table. It had to be the environment of the strip club, it was making Kurt dirty and perverted. Or maybe the fumes of the alcohol from the bar on the other side of the room were invading his nostrils and adversely affecting his common sense.

"Blaine and I experimented with it a little," Kurt said in response to Puck's question.

"Keep talking," Puck encouraged leaning closer, eager to hear more.

"It was still sweet and gentle love-making, no rough sex. But it was… fun," Kurt told him. "Exciting… sexy." He gently slipped the scarf off from around Puck's neck and shucked the sleeve of his sweater down to loop the material around his pale wrist. "I liked to be the one to get tied up," Kurt revealed. "Scarves look prettier against my porcelain skin, don't you think?"

"Hell yeah," Puck agreed bringing his hands to Kurt's arm and tying the scarf around Kurt's wrist in a neat knot. "I bet you looked hot," Puck said as he tugged on the other end of the scarf. "Bound to a bed and just waiting to be fucked."

It suddenly registered in Kurt's mind that he was actually thinking about what it would be like to have sex with Puck. He felt awkward and embarrassed again and carefully pulled his wrist free of the makeshift restraint and sat back in his chair. He was saved from having to explain his abrupt change in behaviour by their waiter showing up with their food orders.

"Enjoy boys," the waiter purred before moving away, sashaying his hips as he did so (not that Puck noticed, he only had eyes for Kurt).

"It looks good," Kurt commented picking up his knife and fork and concentrating on his plate so that he wouldn't have to look at Puck and continue to think sex crazed thoughts. If only that plan had worked. Even though Kurt was no longer looking across the table at his date, he was picturing Puck naked and the mental image was rather appealing. Kurt awkwardly crossed one leg over the other and willed his erection away. "How's your steak?" Kurt asked hoping that Puck hadn't heard the nervous tone in his voice. He wondered if Puck expected him to put out.

"Delicious," Puck declared. "Mmm," he moaned. "I just love the taste of meat in my mouth. Don't you?" he asked suggestively.

Kurt gulped and forced himself to picture Rachel in a bra and panties to get rid of his hard-on. He nibbled at his salmon feeling incredibly hot and flustered.

As they ate their meals, Kurt found himself struggling to contribute anything intelligent or coherent to the conversation. He had to pour all of his energy into not dropping his food down himself and looking a fool, not fainting from such an intense level of sexual arousal and not running away like a terrified prude.

"Ok, I'm done," Kurt managed to say as he finished off his salmon dish. "Are you finished?" he asked and saw that Puck had cleared his plate. "Good, so, er… let's pay the bill and go."

"The nights still early," Puck pointed out. "Don't you want to hang out here a little more and see the sexy boys dance?"

"I'd rather just head home," Kurt said looking around at all the attractive male dancers. He didn't look as mortified as he had when they first entered but he didn't look comfortable either. "Maybe we could have some hot coco and watch a movie," he suggested.

"Can it be porn?" Puck asked with a smirk and Kurt rolled his eyes, he should have expected such a comment from the notorious sex shark that was Noah Puckerman.

Over on the stage area, one of the strippers called for attention, speaking into a sparkly microphone.

"Welcome gentlemen," the stripper greeted. "Tonight, we are offering a very special opportunity. We'd like to invite one of you lovely audience members to dance and strip on stage." There was a chorus of wolf-whistles and cat-calls. "How about it boys? Is anybody man enough to get up here?"

"How about it?" Puck asked Kurt. "You'd look incredible up there."

"No way," Kurt scoffed.

"Alright," Puck nodded before standing up and raising his hand in the air. "Babe, I'll do it!" he called out and everybody turned to stare at him.

"Up you come, handsome," the man on stage beckoned and Puck threw a smirk at a dumbstruck Kurt as he made his way up to the stage.

"This cannot be happening," Kurt mumbled to himself dropping his face in his hands. He didn't want to look, he really didn't. Except, you know, he really, really did want to look. "How is this real?" Kurt asked no-one in particular as he watched Puck work the stage.

Puck very much seemed to be enjoying the attention and looked right at home on the podium, as if he'd been stripping for years. There were appreciative cheers as his shirt came off.

"Oh god," Kurt whined as Puck's shirt hit him in the face. He clutched the shirt in his hands, briefly hiding his face behind it before peeking his eyes over the top to watch Puck perform. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," he muttered as the jeans came off and were thrown in his direction. "You're crazy!" Kurt part-laughed part-shouted as he watched Puck in a mixture of awe, lust and horror. "Don't you dare, don't you dare," Kurt tried to say but the underwear had already been stripped off and thrown his way. "Oh kill me," Kurt whimpered as Puck pranced about the stage, proudly showing off the appendage between his legs much to the delight of every guy in the room.

"I cannot believe you did that," Kurt remarked as they were walking back to the apartment.

"But you totally enjoyed the show, right?" Puck teased.

Kurt just laughed as they crossed the street, absentmindedly wondering how long Puck had been holding his hand.

"Well, I hope your night with me wasn't completely unbearable," Puck said.

"I've had worse nights," Kurt smiled and Puck grinned back at him before dropping his hand and coiling his arm around Kurt's shoulders instead. "What about you? How did your first date with a guy compare to all those dates you've had with women?"

"There is no comparison," Puck answered. "Tonight was the best date ever."

"Really?" Kurt asked resting his arm comfortably about Puck's waist. "And what made tonight so special for you?"

"You were there," Puck replied with a charming smile and Kurt felt like he was melting. "He must be crazy."

"Who?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Blaine," Puck stated. "Only a short idiot who puts too much gel in his hair would fuck up a relationship with someone as awesome as Kurt Hummel."

"You're just saying that to get in my pants," Kurt joked.

"Just out of interest, what are my chances of that happening?" Puck asked.

"Play your cards right and you could get extremely lucky," Kurt whispered into his ear before stepping away from Puck and strutting the rest of the way to the apartment building, wiggling his hips more than was necessary to attract attention to the material of his pants (ok, to attract Puck's attention to his ass).

"Thanks for tonight," Puck said as they came to a stop outside the apartment. "I really had a good time."

"It is certainly a date I will never forget," Kurt replied and he peered up at Puck through his eyelashes, really appreciating the Jewish male's handsome features.

Puck was leaning down and Kurt swallowed as his eyes zeroed in on Puck's lips. He was going to do it, he was going to kiss Noah Puckerman.

"Hello boys," Rachel sang out opening the door from the inside. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Correction, Kurt wasn't going to kiss Puck. He was going to kill Rachel-Worst-Timing-Ever-Cock-Block-Berry.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Glee belongs to a man, I am a woman, breasts and everything, therefore Glee does not belong to me**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing, hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Chapter 6**

Glaring at Rachel, Kurt stormed inside, completely ignoring Brody who was currently seated on the couch. He headed straight to his bedroom and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey," Puck said tentatively as he stepped into Kurt's room and closed the door. "You ok?"

"Of course," Kurt replied in a falsely chipper tone as he stood up. "But I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to call it a night and go to bed."

"Alright," Puck responded taking a few steps towards Kurt. "How about getting that goodnight kiss?"

"Um…" Kurt looked about his room helplessly, hoping one of his books or ornaments would somehow tell him what to do. "Well I…" Kurt trailed off as he fixed his gaze on Puck's face. As his eyes met Puck's deep brown orbs he found himself unable to look elsewhere. _One kiss wouldn't hurt_ Kurt thought to himself as he subconsciously licked his lips and moved closer to his house guest.

He swallowed thickly as he pressed his body flush against Puck's strong chest. Their lips were just millimetres apart and they were sharing breath. It kind of tickled, but in a pleasant way. As Puck made no sign of moving, Kurt realised his date was giving him total control and allowing him to make the decisions.

_Not like Blaine_ Kurt couldn't help but think. But he quickly pushed away thoughts of his ex-boyfriend for Blaine Anderson had no business here. This moment was purely between himself and Puck. _And probably Rachel_ Kurt thought in annoyance, not putting it past her to be peeking under the door trying to see what was happening.

_He's gorgeous_ Kurt's mind pointed out as he continued to stare at Puck, their lips so close together yet still so far. _Too far_ Kurt decided before making the move to rectify that issue.

He sealed their lips together and it was soft, gentle. Kurt pulled back and looked to Puck who still had his eyes closed and a boyish smile playing at his mouth.

"Cool," Puck commented with a dreamy expression on his face as he brought his fingers up to touch his lips.

_Just one more_ Kurt thought pressing their mouths back together, his hands gripping at Puck's sizeable biceps. He parted his lips and Puck followed his example. It started slow and relatively innocent, their lips brushing against one another in an experimental fashion. Then Puck pulled Kurt closer to him, one hand at the back of Kurt's neck, the other resting at the top of Kurt's arse. The kiss deepened and Kurt released a soft 'mmm' sound as Puck's tongue slipped inside his mouth. He darted his own tongue out, duelling passionately with Puck's as he licked into his mouth. Kurt moved his hands from Puck's arms to wrap one around his neck and grip at the boy's Mohawk with his other. He heard Puck growl as they kissed one another furiously, overbalancing and falling down onto the mattress.

They broke the kiss, and Puck leaned over Kurt in a press-up, both teens panting heavily.

"In love with me yet?" Puck asked smirking down at him.

"Um, not quite," Kurt answered awkwardly just as his phone started to ring. "Hello?" he asked reaching for it and putting it to his ear.

"You made-out with Puck!" Blaine yelled down the phone.

"Damn it, Rachel!" Kurt hollered angrily pushing Puck off of him and storming across the room to wrench open his door. "Does the word 'privacy' mean nothing to you?" he asked shooting Rachel a mutinous glare.

"He had a right to know," Rachel muttered defensively and Kurt just shook his head at her before heading into the kitchen.

"I know that I messed up," Blaine said passionately down the phone. "But did you really have to use Puck to get back at me? I feel bad enough as it is Kurt, I don't need you to make me feel worse."

"Blaine, shut up," Kurt groaned smoothing out his fringe. "This isn't about you, ok? None of this is about you."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "I love you. You're my everything. And I am so sorry that I hurt you but please, don't do this to me."

"Blaine," Kurt said calmly. "We're ok."

"What?" Blaine asked from the other end, letting out a few sniffles.

"We're ok," Kurt repeated. "I forgive you."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine replied letting out a relieved laugh. "Thank you, thank you so much. I'll do better this time, I'll treat you right, I promise. Oh Kurt, baby, I've missed you so much."

"Blaine, stop," Kurt interrupted. "I said I forgive you. That doesn't mean we're back together. You're still my friend and I still care about you. But our relationship is over, Blaine. And now I'm moving on and I encourage you to do the same."

"But I still love you," Blaine declared. "And you love me too, right?"

"No," Kurt answered quietly but honestly. "I don't. Blaine, please, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Blaine sobbed.

"I know, I know," Kurt replied trying to sound soothing. "And I forgive you. Stop feeling guilty and stop beating yourself up. We're friends right?"

"Always," Blaine answered.

"Good," Kurt said. "I need to go, ok. Bye Blaine."

"Bye," Blaine responded tearfully and Kurt hung up the phone before returning to the living-room to confront Rachel.

"Rachel, if we're going to continue living together then things need to change," Kurt stated. "What happens between me and Puck is nobody else's business so learn to control yourself and keep your mouth shut or you'll have to find a new roommate and a new best friend."

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Rachel apologised. "I was just so excited that your date had gone so well. And Blaine's been moping over you for weeks. He deserved to know that you'd moved on and I thought it would be better coming from me so that he had fair warning before you and Puck go down to Lima."

"Just stay out of my personal life," Kurt told her in exasperation.

"Hey, calm down, she said she was sorry," Brody said.

"Just because you have more muscles than me doesn't mean I can't take you in a fight," Kurt warned sending Brody a sneer before returning to his room.

"You ok?" Puck asked from where he sat on the bed.

"I can't promise I won't murder Rachel and Brody in their sleep but otherwise I'm fine," Kurt answered.

"So what happens now?" Puck questioned.

"Let's just go to sleep," Kurt suggested.

After making use of the bathroom and changing into his pyjamas, Kurt crawled into bed. On this night, he didn't bother telling Puck to go and sleep on the sofa. He simply invited him to join him and accepted Puck's warm embrace.

"Night, babe," Puck said quietly dropping a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Night," Kurt responded letting his eyes fall shut so he could sleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – since I last updated I have not magically become the owner of Glee, I still own nothing**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 7**

Kurt and Puck had arrived in Lima and were on their way to see Burt, Carole and Finn. While Puck seemed perfectly relaxed, Kurt was a bundle of nerves. He had no idea what questions his dad might fire at him or what he could possibly say in response. He couldn't even begin to guess what Puck might say or do. He wasn't even sure himself what was happening with Puck. They'd gone out clubbing together, shared a bed for a few nights, and had one dinner date and a make-out session.

"So, are you going to stop by and see your family?" Kurt asked half-hoping that Puck would disappear but at the same time wanting him so desperately to stay.

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "I've already made plans to meet up with Jake. He's having girl trouble so I'm gonna give him some expert advice."

"Hey little brother," Finn called out wearing a dopey grin as he waved to get Kurt's attention.

"Finn," Kurt greeted in relief hurrying over to embrace his step-brother. "Where's dad?"

"He's finishing up some work on a car and he asked me to pick you up," Finn told him. "Hey Puck," he said bumping fists with his friend. "So Rachel said you guys are dating," Finn whispered looking utterly confused. "And Blaine said that you're completely one-hundred percent broken up now. Seriously, dude, what's going on?"

"It's complicated," Kurt answered. "And I know dad is going to bombard me with questions so I'd rather not get into it now."

Finn nodded and all three climbed into Finn's car and drove to the Hummel-Hudson house.

"Ok, I know you said you don't wanna talk about it just yet," Finn said and Kurt glared at him in warning from the passenger seat. "But do I like need to go all protective big brother on Puck?"

"That won't be necessary, Finn, thank you," Kurt replied.

"Right, ok," Finn responded. "Is it true that you and Puck…?"

"Just drive Finn," Kurt interrupted in irritation.

"Sure, sorry," Finn mumbled.

Puck and Finn fell into conversation about sports and computer games. Kurt tuned them out and focused his attention on the passing by scenery until they arrived at their destination.

The three ex-McKinley students stepped out of the car and made their way up to the house. Carole answered the door to greet them, giving them all a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How's dad?" Kurt asked his step-mother as he stepped over the threshold.

"He's been polishing his shot-gun a lot over the past few days," Carole admitted and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Um, Puck, maybe you should go," Kurt suggested.

"Hey, I'm a badass," Puck replied. "Your old man doesn't scare me."

"The shot-guns loaded," Finn pointed out.

"Right, maybe I should go," Puck said making to turn around but Carole gripped his arm.

"Don't worry, I won't let him use it," Carole assured him. "Just be brave and be honest. I'm sure you boys haven't done anything wrong. Now come on, everybody in the living-room," she instructed.

Making their way into the living-room, they discovered Burt sat in his armchair wiping down his shot-gun.

"Oh, dad, seriously?" Kurt complained upon seeing the gun. Finn casually sat down on the sofa while Puck stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, his eyes fixated on the weapon in Mr. Hummel's hands. "Please, just put the gun away. That's completely unnecessary."

"My house, my rules," Burt retorted aiming the gun at Puck before carefully setting it aside and standing to give Kurt a hug. "It's great to see you, kid."

"You too," Kurt replied hugging his dad tight and breathing in his smell. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you," Burt returned dropping a kiss to Kurt's head before sitting back in his armchair and taking hold of his gun again, the action causing Kurt to roll his eyes. "Kurt, Puck, why don't you two sit down?"

"This is ridiculous," Kurt muttered under his breath as he and Puck sat on the sofa.

"I'll make everybody some drinks," Carole said asking what everybody wanted. "Finn, come help me in the kitchen."

"So," Burt said aiming the gun at different parts of Puck's body, as though deliberating which body part would be the most painful. "You two wanna tell me what the hell's going on between you two?"

"I wish I knew," Kurt sighed and Burt quirked an eyebrow. "Honestly, dad, I don't know what you're expecting me to tell you."

"How about the truth," Burt suggested. "You know we've had Blaine round here crying his eyes out practically every night. He seems convinced you and Puck are in some kind of relationship. I talked to Finn but he doesn't have a clue. And there's a photo of you two in bed together all over that Facebook thing."

"I told Rachel to delete that," Kurt mumbled in annoyance.

"Kurt," Burt said getting his son's attention. "I want answers and I want them now."

Kurt looked to Puck for some kind of help but the self proclaimed badass simply shrugged at him.

"He's your dad, babe, you tell him," Puck said and judging by the look on Burt's face he clearly caught the word 'babe' and he didn't seem to appreciate the endearment being directed towards his beloved son.

"Well, I guess whatever this is all started back at graduation," Kurt began to explain. He looked fleetingly towards the kitchen but Carole and Finn showed no signs of returning any time soon. "You see Puck told me that I should call him if I ever became single. So when Blaine cheated on me and I broke up with him I acted impulsively and decided to call Puck."

"And what were you calling Puck for exactly?" Burt asked suspiciously as he lowered his gun so that it was aimed between Puck's legs.

"No reason," Kurt answered crossing his arms across his chest defensively. "I just called and explained to him what happened and that I was single. In fact it was kind of a relief to talk to him because Rachel was driving me crazy. Still is actually."

"Ok, so you called Puck," Burt stated. "What happened after that? How did he end up in bed with you?"

"Puck came to New York to… visit," Kurt said lamely. "And he took me out so I could have some fun and forget about Blaine."

"Is that so?" Burt asked turning to Puck. "And where exactly in New York City did you take my son?"

"Shopping," Kurt responded quickly before Puck could speak. "Shopping, Puck took me shopping. It really helped."

"Right," Puck nodded. "We went shopping. Kurt loves to shop."

"Don't lie to me," Burt told them not looking impressed and Kurt cast his eyes to the floor while Puck squirmed nervously in his seat as he eyed the gun.

"We went to a gay club," Kurt admitted. "Then we got back home and shared my bed but that's it. Nothing happened, I promise."

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Burt questioned them. "Or do I need to look on Finn's Facebook page or have a talk with Rachel."

"Please don't talk to Rachel, she's exaggerating everything," Kurt groaned. "Puck's just staying with us for a while, dad. There's nothing else to tell."

"Is that true?" Burt asked Puck pointing the gun between Puck's eyes.

"Um… sort of," Puck replied nervously and Kurt shot him a glare.

"Keep talking," Burt encouraged.

"I took Kurt out on a date," Puck answered. "It was awesome and it'd be really cool if he'd let me take him on another one."

"So you boys are dating?" Burt asked looking to Kurt.

"No?" Kurt replied though it sounded more like a question. "We had one date together, that's it."

"And is there gonna be another date?" Burt pressed.

"I hope so," Puck answered and Kurt felt himself blush.

"Ok, Puck, go help Carole and Finn in the kitchen," Burt said and Puck looked to Kurt before standing up and leaving the living-room. "What's going on here, Kurt?"

"I really don't know," Kurt sighed.

"Just tell me," Burt said setting his gun aside. "Is that kid in there gonna be your boyfriend?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Kurt mumbled staring at his fingernails.

"Well think," Burt prodded.

"I don't know, maybe," Kurt shrugged. "Or maybe not. It's complicated."

"What about Blaine?" Burt asked.

"He cheated on me, dad," Kurt reminded him. "It's over. I can't trust him again, not like that. We're just friends now."

"Are you… are you being careful with Puck?" Burt asked looking uncomfortable and Kurt blushed so hard he thought his face might actually catch fire.

"We're not having… sex," he whispered the word unable to look his dad in the eye. "We've shared a bed but it was totally innocent. No different than all the times I've shared a bed with Rachel or Mercedes. Puck and I had one date and we kissed and that's it."

"So you're not having sex and you're not dating?" Burt checked.

"No, I promise," Kurt answered fiddling with his fingers.

"Alright, I believe you," Burt replied. "But if any of that changes I wanna hear about it. And I wanna hear it from you, not from Finn or Rachel or anybody else. Understand?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded.

"Good," Burt said. "Come here, kiddo," he ordered standing up and holding his arms out for another hug.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Alas, I still do not own Glee**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, long live PucKurt**

**Chapter 8**

"That wasn't so bad," Puck commented as he and Kurt left Lima to return to New York. "Your old man only threatened to kill me five times, I think that's pretty good."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kurt replied.

"What's wrong, babe?" Puck asked.

"Nothing," Kurt shrugged.

"Liar," Puck teased playfully. "Come on, tell me what's up."

"I just… I really don't understand what's going on here, Puck," Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Puck frowned.

"With you and me," Kurt told him shyly. "I don't know what's happening."

"Really? I thought I made myself perfectly clear," Puck replied. "Kurt, I came to New York for you."

"I know that," Kurt said. "But I don't understand why."

"I already told you," Puck pointed out. "I told you the day I arrived at your apartment. Kurt, babe, I'm here to make you fall in love with me."

"Oh," Kurt responded looking at Puck in wonder, realising for the first time that Puck (for whatever reason) truly cared about him. "I just assumed you were joking or something."

"Babe, I'm dead serious," Puck assured him resting a hand at the back of Kurt's neck. "The Puckster is gonna do what he can to make you his." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's for a quick kiss. "So, are you in love with me yet?"

"No," Kurt answered coyly. "But maybe I'm getting closer."

"I'll take that," Puck grinned moving in for another kiss.

"I still have no idea what's happening," Kurt murmured.

"Don't think too much," Puck advised. "Just go with it."

XXX

They returned to the apartment in Bushwick where Rachel was waiting for them, eager to know all that had happened.

"You know, Rachel," Kurt sighed as he set his bag on the floor, Puck right behind him. "I agreed to live with you because you had become tolerable. But ever since Puck showed up you've returned to being that irritating Rachel Berry who nobody wants to be friends with. You're crazy again, it needs to stop."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Rachel replied. "No more psycho and no more invading your privacy, I promise. Take a look," she spun around for them. "I am the new and improved care-free New York Rachel complete with just a little bit of sex appeal and ever so slightly less self-absorbed."

"Great," Kurt smiled. "And being new and improved and having respect for my privacy you really don't need to know what happened in Lima."

"Damn it," Rachel groaned. "Come on, Kurt, just tell me something, anything. Are you two dating, yes or no? That's all I'm gonna ask, I swear, and I won't tell anybody. Not even Brody."

Picking up his bag, Kurt ignored his roommate and headed to his bedroom to put his things away.

"Noah, you have to tell me something," Rachel insisted. "We are bound by the connection we share over our Jewish heritage."

"Rachel, babe," Puck told her slowly placing a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes to make sure she was paying full attention. "Shut up." Grabbing his own bag, Puck followed Kurt into his room. "So, are we dating?"

"It was one date," Kurt pointed out. "I don't think two people can accurately categorize themselves as dating when they've only been on one date. Things need to at least progress to a second date before it can be counted as 'dating'."

"Alright," Puck nodded. "So will you go on another date with me?" he asked presenting Kurt with his most charming smile.

"Oh my god, say yes!" Rachel cried out.

"I swear, if she's listening at the door…" Kurt trailed off as he marched across the room to pull the door open. He looked out and found that Rachel was sitting comfortably on the sofa flipping through a magazine.

"The walls are thin, Kurt," Rachel told him. "And Noah's deep baritone voice travels easily. I can hear everything quite clearly from here. But if it bothers you that much I will put my headphones on and listen to my iPod." She picked up her iPod from the coffee table and made a show of inserting the ear-buds into her ears. "See," Rachel smiled speaking louder than normal now that music was playing in her ears.

Rolling his eyes at her, Kurt stepped back into his bedroom and shut the door. He looked to Puck, pondering the idea of another date.

"Well?" Puck prompted and Kurt couldn't help but smile as he noticed how nervous the other boy was.

"Just as long as its not in that seedy gay strip club again," Kurt told him.

"Yes!" Puck punched the air in triumphant celebration and grabbed Kurt around the middle, taking him off his feet and swinging him round. "Thanks, babe, you won't regret it. I'll totally rock your world. Tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded as he stepped out of Puck's arms. "Um, I guess I'll get started on dinner." Stepping out of his room, Kurt strode towards where Rachel was lounged on the couch, singing along to her iPod, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you staying for dinner or are you heading out with Brody?"

"I'm staying," Rachel said setting her magazine and iPod aside. "In fact, I'm going to cook for you. Consider it my apology for being curious about what's going on between you and Puck."

"Curious," Kurt repeated. "Not exactly how I'd choose to describe it, but ok."

"How does pasta sound?" Rachel asked already in the kitchen and looking through the cupboards.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt called back. "Just try not to burn it," he added in a whisper.

"Noah, are you ok with pasta?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, babe," Puck responded to her as he joined Kurt in the living-room. "Anything good on T.V?"

Kurt wordlessly handed Puck the remote. As a consequence, he ended up watching some sport game, Puck sitting right beside him with his arm draped around Kurt's shoulders.

"Ok, boys, dinners ready!" Rachel called brightly.

Together, Kurt and Puck stood and made their way to the dining table. Rachel emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates of pasta. She set the plates down before hurrying back to the kitchen and bringing back her own plate along with cutlery for them all.

"Drinks?" she offered.

"Sit down, I'll get them," Puck told her and Rachel took her seat throwing Kurt a wide smile.

"You're a very lucky man, Kurt," Rachel declared. "Noah is such a gentleman."

"No he isn't," Kurt snorted. "Back in High School he used to try and light his farts on fire."

"High School was a long time ago, Kurt, that's all in the past," Rachel replied.

"High School only finished this year," Kurt stated.

"Ok, fine, but still, Noah is a lovely boy and he can be so romantic," Rachel insisted. "I think you two could have something really special. And its important that you get back on the horse after everything that happened with Blaine. Oh did you hear that Blaine has a crush on Sam?"

"What, no, I…" Kurt stammered shaking his head at her. "Can we just get through dinner without gossip and rumours?"

"Sorry, I'm talking too much," Rachel said as Puck came in carrying the drinks. "I'm stopping, right now," she made a motion of zipping her lips closed.

"I bet you $5 she doesn't last five minutes," Puck grinned.

"I bet $10 she doesn't last two," Kurt replied picking up his fork and stabbing at his pasta. "If Rachel goes too long without hearing her own voice she'll probably have an aneurism. She even sings in her sleep."

"I know, I've heard," Puck laughed.

"Well me singing in my sleep is a far lesser evil than the chronic volume of Finn's snoring," Rachel said defensively and the two boys quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, oops," she said feebly realising she'd spoken after less than a minute of silence.

"You owe me $10," Kurt smirked at Puck.

XXX

Later that night, Kurt brushed his teeth and worked through his nightly skin-care routine. He was taking slightly longer than usual. In all honesty, he was stalling. Although he'd been sharing his bed with Puck for a number of nights now, it suddenly seemed more nerve-wracking. Kurt had agreed to a second date scheduled for the following night which made things seem far more complicated in his head.

He certainly wasn't wildly experienced in the dating world. He'd only ever had one boyfriend before and Blaine had been just as clueless as him. However, although Kurt's experience wasn't as vast as others, he still felt pretty certain that sharing a bed with someone you'd only had one date with wasn't the way things usually proceeded.

"Kurt?" Rachel called knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you nearly done? I need to wash off my make-up or I'll break out."

"Just a minute," Kurt replied finishing off as slowly as he could get away with before unlocking the bathroom door. "All yours."

"Thanks, goodnight, Kurt," she said pressing a kiss to his cheek, effectively smearing lipstick on his face.

"Goodnight," Kurt responded wiping the lipstick away from his face on the sleeve of his pyjama top. He entered his bedroom where Puck was already sprawled on the bed waiting for him. "Hi," Kurt said a little awkwardly as he slipped into the bed beside him, feeling his flesh heat up from shyness, embarrassment and probably a bit of arousal.

"Hey," Puck smiled brushing the back of his knuckles against Kurt's cheek. "Do you know how hot you are?"

"In a temperature sense?" Kurt asked peering at him from under his eyelashes.

"No," Puck answered moving his hand up to run it through Kurt's hair. "I mean hot as in hot."

"Right, well, I'm no way near as hot as you but I'll take the compliment," Kurt replied.

"Babe, you're beautiful," Puck told him.

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly dropping his gaze.

"Seriously," Puck insisted sensing that Kurt didn't quite believe how gorgeous he was. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered softly with a small hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Didn't Blaine ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Puck asked finding it odd that Kurt responded so shyly to compliments.

"Can we not talk about Blaine?" Kurt responded shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Right, sorry," Puck replied. He also readjusted his position and curled up behind Kurt, gathering the slighter boy in his arms so they were spooning. "Is this cool?"

"Yeah," Kurt decided after a few seconds of thought. "This is nice," he said basking in the warmth radiating from Puck's body. "More than nice."

"In love with me yet?" Puck asked playfully as he rubbed his cheek against Kurt's.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but no," Kurt answered him. "Sorry," he added.

"It's cool," Puck told him moving one of his hands so he could latch his fingers with Kurt's. "I know you're gonna fall in love with me eventually. I'm kinda hard to resist."

"Puck, can I ask you something?" Kurt questioned.

"Ask away, babe," Puck replied.

"At graduation," Kurt began as he fiddled with Puck's fingers idly. "Why did you ask me to call you when I became single?"

"So that I'd have a chance to make you mine," Puck responded and Kurt craned his neck to look at him with an eyebrow raised in askance. "Kurt, I'm totally into you. I have been for like… I don't know… forever. It just took me a while to figure it out. By the time I did realise that I liked you it was too late. You'd met Blaine."

"But why didn't you say anything?" Kurt quizzed. "Someone having a boyfriend never stopped you before."

"Yeah, well, I didn't wanna be the guy who took other dude's girlfriends and boyfriends all the time," Puck explained. "All my life, everyone's judged me right from day one. Everyone expects me to fuck everything up. And since joining Glee I've tried to change and be a better person. No more stealing people from other guys. I told myself I wasn't gonna screw things up with you and Blaine. This time I was gonna do things right and wait until you were single."

"That's really romantic," Kurt said twisting in Puck's arms so they were face to face. "I had no idea you could be so… so…"

"So?" Puck prompted with a teasing smile and Kurt let out a nervous giggle.

"So charming and sweet," Kurt answered. "I dare say I'd even consider you to be good boyfriend material. I never would have guessed it back at McKinley."

"Well you never did take the time to get to know me," Puck pointed out running a hand through Kurt's hair again.

"Sorry," Kurt told him.

"Don't be," Puck replied. "It's not like I gave you any reason to want to get to know me," Puck reasoned. "Besides, it doesn't matter. We're getting to know one another now, right?"

"Right," Kurt nodded in agreement. "Um, Puck?"

"Hmm," Puck hummed to show he was listening.

"Are you gay or bi or…?" Kurt trailed off waiting for Puck to fill in the blanks.

"Huh," Puck replied thoughtfully. "I don't really know. I think I'm just attracted to people for their personalities you know? I don't really care what's between the legs."

"So you're attracted to my personality?" Kurt asked.

"Damn right," Puck confirmed. "Babe, you're like the ultimate badass. And the more I realised how awesome you were as a person the more I realised how sexy you were. That's the same reason why I was into Santana and Quinn and Lauren and Shelby. I even had a little school-boy crush on Coach Beiste."

"That's kind of adorable," Kurt smiled. "Have you been interested in other boys before?"

"Not really," Puck shrugged as he thought it over. "I've found dudes attractive before but other than you there hasn't been a dude I've wanted to date."

"So I guess that makes me special?" Kurt asked playfully.

"As if you didn't know," Puck answered giving him a squeeze.

They snuggled closer together and cuddled in silence for a few minutes. Puck kept stroking Kurt's hair, gazing down at him as if he held the sun, moon and stars. Kurt peered back up at Puck, marvelling at how they'd come from dumpster dives to sharing a bed. He also nibbled his lower lip, wondering how long he could resist the temptation to kiss Puck.

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt asked unable to resist any longer.

"Please," Puck answered and both boys closed their eyes as they melded their mouths together.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – Finally, Glee is mine! Ok, I'm totally lying, I own nothing**

**Thank you very much for reading and thank you for all the lovely reviews**

**Chapter 9**

Waking up in the morning, Kurt rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up slightly and surveyed Puck's sleeping form beside him. Without consciously thinking about it, Kurt found himself smiling down at the boy sharing his bed and fondly stroking his Mohawk.

"Morning," Puck murmured sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"Morning," Kurt replied pulling his hand away and blushing.

"You fallen in love with me yet?" Puck asked shuffling closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his slender waist.

"No," Kurt answered shifting a little and accidentally-on-purpose rubbing his ass against Puck's morning erection. "But maybe I'm starting to."

"Really?" Puck asked finally opening his eyes and grinding his hard-on back against Kurt's rear. "So what are my chances of getting laid after our date tonight?"

"I am a gentleman," Kurt told him. "I don't put out on a second date. If you must know, Kurt Hummel has a three date rule."

"Alright," Puck said. "How about we have a breakfast date?" he asked roaming his hands down Kurt's body, fingers dancing dangerously close to Kurt's groin. "Then another date later tonight. That'll make three dates so I could bring you home and give you the fuck of your life without violating your three date rule."

"Very tempting," Kurt admitted, their lower bodies still rutting against one another. "But with all my blood rushing south I'm not really thinking straight. Oh," he gasped as Puck gripped him through his pyjama pants.

"I've wanted you for so long," Puck groaned.

"Well," Kurt said rocking his hips back against Puck. "If you want me so desperately, mmm… then I'm sure you can, oh," he groaned. Puck knew how to touch him in ways Blaine had never discovered. "I'm sure you can wait a little longer," he managed to finish before pulling away.

"Tease," Puck growled huskily before rubbing himself while Kurt slipped out of the bed.

"I'm not ready to let you fuck me yet," Kurt told Puck as he stood with his hands on his hips, his dick straining against the material of his pyjama bottoms. "But you're welcome to join me in the shower so long as you behave yourself."

"Kurt, babe," Puck replied still palming himself. "I'm Noah Puckerman. I _never _behave myself."

"Nevertheless, I'm showering," Kurt told him stripping his pyjamas off, his back turned to Puck so only his ass was on show. "It's up to you if you want to join me."

"Damn," Puck sighed quickly kicking his own clothes off. "I definitely like this side of Kurt Hummel."

Smiling to himself and blushing from head to toe, Kurt stepped out of his bedroom to make his way to the bathroom.

"Argh!" Rachel screamed throwing her hands over her eyes. "Kurt, you're naked!" she cried shrilly as if her roommate had no idea about his own nudity.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled hurrying to the bathroom, feeling mortified that Rachel had seen him in the nude. "Oh, my days are getting weirder and weirder," Kurt said to himself as he stepped into the shower, pulled the curtain and fiddled with the dial so the hot gush of water would stream down his body.

"Argh!" Kurt heard Rachel scream again and assumed she had just gotten an eyeful of the legendary Puckzilla.

"Hey," Puck greeted stepping into the shower behind Kurt, pressing his hard cock up against Kurt's tight firm buttocks. "You know, if you wanna be my boyfriend this is totally how you should treat me every morning."

"Don't get cocky, I'm not your boyfriend yet," Kurt replied taking up the shower gel and squirting a generous amount into his hand and then rubbing it into Puck's skin, working up a lather as he massaged Puck's arms, torso and chest.

"Only because you're playing hard to get," Puck retorted, his nipples hardening as Kurt worked his delicate fingers over them.

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if I were easy now would it?" Kurt quirked his lips upwards into a mischievous smirk.

"I guess not," Puck admitted. "Gotta admit, I'm pretty desperate for it though."

"Because you're a sex-shark right?" Kurt asked soaping up Puck's lower abdomen. "And if you go too long without sex you'll die?"

"It's true," Puck nodded. "In fact my situation is already pretty critical. You might have to give me the kiss of life."

Reaching for the shower gel again, Kurt squirted another sizeable blob into his hand before bending down and working the gel up Puck's strong legs. His face was level with Puck's cock and he eyed the circumcised head with interest as he rubbed shower gel over the globes of Puck's ass, the hot water still beating down on the pair of them. Kurt toyed with the idea of pressing a kiss to Puck's dick but didn't quite have the confidence to go through with it. Instead, he stood back up and handed the shower gel to Puck so that he could return the favour and soap him up. In hindsight, it may have been a mistake because having Puck's hands roaming all over him had Kurt extremely turned on.

"You like that?" Puck asked with a leer as he rubbed Kurt's inner thighs.

"Mmm," was all Kurt managed to say in response, needing to brace his hands on Puck's shoulders to keep himself standing.

Although Kurt hadn't had the courage to press a kiss to Puck's dick, it became evident that Puck wasn't as shy as the fashionista.

"Oh my god," Kurt groaned as Puck wrapped his lips around his member. He gripped at Puck's Mohawk and leaned his back against the cold tile. "Oh, oh fuck," Kurt moaned as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, the shower water missing his face and running down his chest.

He'd never received a blow-job before. Blaine had always refused, claiming he thought the act to be too degrading and filthy. He had always thought he was satisfied with his physical relationship with Blaine, but Kurt was soon realising that he had been missing out.

"Fuck, fuck," Kurt gritted out as Puck continued to treat his cock to its very first oral experience.

Enjoying the sounds of Kurt's pleasured whines and moans, Puck gripped the boy's ass harder in his hands and spread his cheeks, still taking Kurt's cock in his throat. As he sucked and licked, Puck moved his finger to Kurt's ass-crack and lightly teased a digit over the opening.

"Oh god," Kurt panted. "I'm… I'm…" he tried to warn.

Taking the hint, Puck pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hand and pumped Kurt through his orgasm.

"Fuck," Kurt sighed as he slumped against the wall of the shower.

"How was that?" Puck asked roughly as he stood up, supporting Kurt's weight so he wouldn't fall over.

"Wow," Kurt complimented, eyes still closed and letting the warm water rain down his face. "Amazing," he said dropping his head to rest on Puck's shoulder. "Oh," Kurt gasped feeling Puck's still-hard cock pressing against him and realising he hadn't gotten any release. "You're still… did you want, um… help?"

"You ever given head before?" Puck asked holding Kurt as close to him as was possible.

"No," Kurt admitted shyly with a shake of his head. "Blaine never liked the idea of blow-jobs," he explained.

"Well, what do you think?" Puck questioned pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Having received a total of one blow-job in my life I have to say I think they're fabulous," Kurt gushed.

"I'm glad," Puck grinned moving his mouth up to nip at Kurt's earlobe, the action making Kurt gasp and tremble in his arms. "You wanna try giving me head?"

"Ok," Kurt answered eagerly but nervously.

Puck caught his mouth in a quick little kiss before switching places with Kurt so he could lean his back against the wall. He hissed at the feel of the cold tile before guiding Kurt to his knees and holding his cock, ready to meet Kurt's lips.

"Start slow," Puck advised. "Just try a few little licks." Kurt followed his instruction and Puck hummed in pleasure. "Now a little kiss," Puck suggested and Kurt pressed his lips against the head in a kiss. "How's that?"

"I like it," Kurt smiled resting one hand at Puck's hip and wrapping the fingers of his other hand around Puck's quivering member. He pressed another kiss to Puck's cock and flicked his tongue out for a few more experimental licks.

"Now put it in your mouth," Puck told him. "Just the tip, that's it, baby, that's beautiful. Go a little deeper, bit by bit, as much as you feel comfortable with. Remember to breathe through your nose. That's it, babe, that's good. Yeah, just like that," he encouraged placing a hand to the back of Kurt's head to guide his movements. "Mmm," he moaned as Kurt got used to the act and sped up his pace.

"Kurt! Noah!" Rachel called out knocking on the bathroom door and Puck groaned in frustration as Kurt pulled his mouth off of him. "Hurry up, I need to use the bathroom!"

"Sorry," Kurt apologised looking up at Puck meekly.

"Don't worry," Puck groaned helping Kurt to his feet.

"I could still finish," Kurt said.

"Too late, Rachel killed Puckzilla," Puck pointed out and Kurt looked down to realise Puck's previously fully erect cock now fell limp and lifeless between his legs.

Puck stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Still in the shower, Kurt made quick work of washing his hair before climbing out and finding his own towel. Standing at the sink together, the two boys brushed their teeth before emerging from the bathroom. As soon as they were out, Rachel rushed inside to use the toilet.

"So, you said something about a breakfast date?" Kurt asked as they moved into Kurt's room to get dressed.

"Just get ready and we'll go," Puck answered him.

XXX

As it happened, the breakfast date was something of a disaster. Kurt was given the wrong coffee order, Puck had one waffle that was burnt and another that wasn't properly cooked. They also found themselves seated between two couples. The couple on the left were arguing about rent and bills while the man on their right was saying all the wrong things to the woman whose grandmother had just died.

"That was kinda awkward," Puck commented as he walked Kurt to work. "Sorry."

"Forget about it," Kurt told him kindly. "Just make sure our third date tonight is better."

"So, our third date," Puck smiled. "Can we officially say that we're dating now?"

"I guess so," Kurt smiled bashfully and Puck's entire face lit up. "It's just dating though," Kurt clarified. "We're still not boyfriends… at least not yet."

"I can live with that," Puck grinned. "I'll see you later. Have a good day, babe," he leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Kurt's lips before walking off down the street.

"Kurt, he's gorgeous," Isabelle complimented, startling Kurt as she came up behind him. "Is he the one you were telling me about?"

"Yes, that's Noah Puckerman," Kurt told her.

"And?" Isabelle asked wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders and escorting him inside the building.

"I think I like him," Kurt admitted with a bashful smile.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – Glee is on season 5 and still I own nothing**

**Thank you very much for all your lovely reviews, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 10**

Date number three started out pleasantly enough. Puck had hired a horse and carriage for them and Kurt had thoroughly enjoyed snuggling up with Puck under a blanket as the horses pulled them through Central Park. For Kurt, it was beautiful and romantic, like something out of a movie. For Puck, it was worth it just to see Kurt smile.

For the next part of the date, Puck decided to take Kurt to dinner in a venue he would be more comfortable with. There was not a stripper in sight and no need for Kurt to feel uncomfortable. The restaurant was renowned for serving excellent tasting food and the background music was lovely. It should have been perfect. Perhaps it would have been if Rachel and Brody hadn't shown up and joined them, the older boy claiming that a double date would be fun.

In all fairness, Rachel's behaviour wasn't too bad. She wasn't talking too much or causing any drama. She wasn't even being too annoying (by her standards). Really, Kurt and Puck were treated to Rachel Berry at her best behaviour. It was Brody who was the real problem. He just wouldn't stop talking about himself and an upcoming audition he had.

"Looks like there's somebody on this planet who actually loves themselves more than Rachel," Puck whispered to Kurt making his date snigger. It seemed that Kurt wasn't overly fond of Brody either. "This tool actually makes me miss Finchel duets."

"I think I've had enough Brody for one night," Kurt stated to Puck quietly. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"What about dinner?" Puck asked gesturing to the menu still in his hands.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere else to eat," Kurt answered. "Or we could go home and order take-out or I could cook for you. Even that strip club you took me to would be better than a double date with Rachel and Brody."

"Alright," Puck agreed setting the menu down and standing up, taking Kurt's hand as he did so. "Later losers," he said to Rachel and Brody in farewell before leading Kurt out of the high-class restaurant.

XXX

They returned to the apartment and Kurt encouraged Puck to make himself comfortable while he ventured into the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards, Kurt pondered over he should make for his 'date'. He thought of Blaine's favourite dish and had pulled a few necessary ingredients before stopping in his tracks.

_I'm not cooking for Blaine,_ Kurt reminded himself as he put the food items back. He then found himself gathering up ingredients to make a healthy vegetarian meal. _I'm not cooking for Rachel either, _a voice in Kurt's head pointed out. _I'm cooking for Puck… for Noah_. Standing alone in the kitchen, Kurt wondered what Puck liked to eat. He knew he liked waffles but that wasn't any good as he was preparing dinner, not breakfast. _Think Finn_, Kurt decided guessing that Puck and Finn would have similar tastes in foods.

Searching through the fridge and the cupboards to see what food ingredients were at hand, Kurt came to a decision. He put a large pizza in the oven along with some fries and prepared a dish of salad (more for himself rather than Puck). Thinking it over, Kurt decided it would be nice to have starters and a dessert rather than just pizza. Unfortunately there wasn't much available in the apartment for a suitable starter so Kurt had to improvise.

_Think Finn,_ Kurt reminded himself. So it was that Kurt served a starter of pop tarts along with a glass of soda each.

As he sat at the table opposite Puck watching his date eat, Kurt felt fairly confident that Puck appreciated the unconventional starter, just as Finn would.

"Have I told you how hot you are and how much I want to fuck you?" Puck asked casually and Kurt nearly choked on his pop tart.

_Don't think about Finn,_ Kurt's mind advised.

"Um… thank you," Kurt replied shyly and Puck grinned at him as he trailed his foot up Kurt's leg under the table.

"Stop that, you'll ruin my pants," Kurt complained.

"You could take them off," Puck suggested and Kurt released a nervous laugh.

"With my luck, if I took my pants off Rachel and Brody would return home," Kurt said. "And that is not a situation I want to find myself in, thank you very much."

"How serious are things between those two anyway?" Puck asked.

"I'm not sure," Kurt shrugged. "For now they're claiming that its an open relationship, no label."

"That doesn't sound like Rachel," Puck frowned.

"What can I say? The city is changing her," Kurt replied.

"Do you think Rachel and Brody are gonna last?" Puck asked.

"Honestly," Kurt responded. "I highly doubt it. She's having fun with him at the moment and its all exciting and new but… personally I don't see it lasting long-term. Why?"

"I don't know," Puck replied casting his eyes down low and looking uncharacteristically shy. "I just figured maybe if things got serious Brody could move in here."

"If Rachel invites Brody to move in I'll definitely be looking for a new roommate," Kurt stated.

"How about me?" Puck asked.

"Hmm?" Kurt cocked his head to the side surveying Puck very carefully.

"Look, I know Rachel's been driving you crazy recently," Puck said. "But I also know that despite the awful personality she is a good friend when it really comes down to it and no matter how much you might complain you do really care about her. And well, you care too much to leave her living on her own. So I thought maybe if Brody moved in you could, like, maybe, you know… shack up with me."

"Um," Kurt faltered unsure what to say. "I… I'll go check on dinner," he said lamely taking his and Puck's empty plates away.

In the kitchen, he worried his lower lip between his teeth before slipping his cell phone out of his pocket and calling his dad.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on?" Burt asked as he picked up the phone.

"Dad," Kurt sighed feeling immensely relieved to hear the older Hummel's voice.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Burt asked sounding concerned. "Kurt?" he pressed when his son failed to answer.

"I'm ok," Kurt answered. "And also terrified," he admitted.

"Alright," Burt said calmly. "Talk to me."

"I accepted another date with Noah," Kurt explained.

"You're calling him Noah now?" Burt asked sounding surprised. "I guess things are getting more serious."

"I, um, I hadn't really thought… that's not the real issue here, dad," Kurt spluttered.

"So what is?" Burt enquired.

"Rachel's out with Brody," Kurt said. "And we're in the apartment and I'm cooking dinner for him. It's, I don't know… nice? I'm really starting to like him. Or at least I think I am. No, I am. I do like him, dad."

"Ok, so you like him," Burt replied. "That is ok, Kurt. You are allowed to move on from Blaine."

"He's asked if I want to move in with him," Kurt stated bluntly. Burt made no reply. "Dad?" Kurt asked when the silence stretched on for too long. "Dad, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Burt confirmed letting out a long breath. "Moving in? That's a big step. And, Kurt, you can't leave Rachel in that apartment on her own. Look, I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. You're your own man and you need to make your own decisions and I'll always support you as best as I can. If you wanna date Puck or anyone else, then fine. You know I want you to be happy. But you and Puck moving in together, I don't think I like the sound of that, not now. It's way too soon."

"I agree," Kurt said as he checked on the pizza. "And I certainly have no immediate plans but… I don't know. At first this thing with Puck was just weird and confusing. Then I got over the initial shock, started to relax and I've been enjoying my time with him. Now it suddenly seems so serious and intense. He clearly has stronger feelings for me than I do for him right now."

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing," Burt told him. "It started that way with you and Blaine, remember?"

"Yeah and look how that turned out," Kurt remarked bitterly.

"Every relationship is different, Kurt," Burt said wisely. "So you have to treat each one with a clean slate. Whatever happens with you and Puck, don't make your decisions based on things that went wrong with Blaine."

"I should go before the pizza burns," Kurt replied quietly.

"Alright, you call me if you need to talk," Burt said. "Any time, day or night, you got that?"

"Got it, dad," Kurt responded. "Thanks."

"Ok, talk soon, kid," Burt replied. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt returned. "Bye," he hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket before reaching for the oven glove and taking the pizza out.

As he set the pizza and fries onto plates, Kurt tried to think of something to say to Puck when he returned to the table but nothing sensible was coming to his brain. Somewhat nervously, Kurt carried the pizza and fries out to the table and then quickly returned to the kitchen to retrieve his side salad before rejoining Puck.

"Dinner is served," Kurt announced with far more flamboyance than was necessary.

"I freaked you out, huh?" Puck asked and Kurt averted his gaze. "Sorry," Puck offered sheepishly as he popped a fry into his mouth.

"It's ok," Kurt assured him. "I just wasn't expecting it. For most people, date three means sex, not a proposal to move in together."

"I guess that means no," Puck said.

"For now," Kurt confirmed. "I'm not saying never. But… not now." He nibbled on some salad before taking a huge bite out of a slice of pizza. "So… what are your plans anyway? Are you staying in New York or going back to L.A or Lima or… something else?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead," Puck admitted with a shrug.

"Well you should," Kurt advised. "Especially if we're going to be boyfriend. I already tried the long-distance relationship thing and it did not work out."

"Well I'm definitely not bothering with college," Puck said. "I guess I'll have to find a job. Then when I get another money together I'll find my own place. You know, if you and Rachel are cool with me crashing here in the mean time?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded. "You're our friend, we wouldn't just throw you out on the street."

"I might travel around a bit first though," Puck said. "Head back to Lima, hang out with Jake a little more. Maybe look up Santana, see how she's doing. Man, she'd love it out here. I don't know why she's bothering with college."

"And… what about us?" Kurt asked as he chewed down his pizza.

"That really depends on you, babe," Puck replied as he built a fort with his pizza and fries. "I'm really into you. I wanna be with you. I think I've made that pretty clear. But all I've been getting from you is a serving of maybe. I was kinda hoping for something more definite."

"I'm not ready for us to live alone together," Kurt stated. "It's just way too soon. But… I'm not prepared to have you be out of my life. I very much want you in it. I… I want to be with you too." He looked to Puck, nervously awaiting his reaction.

Licking his fingers clean, Puck pushed his chair away from the table, stood up and moved round to Kurt's side. Resting his hands on Kurt's face, Puck leaned in claimed his lips with as much passion as he knew how. And he was _the _Noah Puckerman so he knew a hell of a lot.

"Blaine ever kiss you like that?" Puck asked pulling back a fraction.

"Never," Kurt answered desperately yanking Puck back in for more kisses. "And stop mentioning him," Kurt added between kisses. "He's in the past. Oh crap," Kurt bemoaned breaking the kiss.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Puck looked Kurt over in concern.

"Nothing," Kurt sighed. "I just came to the horrible realisation that of the two boyfriends I've had they've both made out with Rachel before they ever made out with me."

"Wait, so I'm officially your boyfriend now?" Puck asked with a wide grin.

"Shut up," Kurt replied weakly moving in to kiss Puck again.

"You said boyfriend," Puck teased triumphantly.

"Don't be so smug," Kurt groaned as he ran a hand through Puck's Mohawk. They kissed again.

"I'm totally your boyfriend," Puck said in a sing-song voice. "Right? Am I right?" he asked pressing kisses to different parts of Kurt's face.

"Yes," Kurt answered in exasperation. "You are my boyfriend. My very gorgeous and at this moment incredibly annoying boyfriend."

Puck just smiled in response before stealing a kiss from Kurt's lips. He then sat down comfortably on Kurt's lap and shoved a handful of fries into his mouth before offering a single leaf of lettuce to Kurt.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – we've reached the final chapter and still I do not own glee**

**Thank you so much for reading and for all of your kind reviews**

**Chapter 11**

After finishing off their pizza and fries, Kurt headed to the kitchen and dug some ice-cream out of the freezer. He put a few scoops into two bowls and then added some of the marshmallow pieces from the box of Lucky Charms. He finished the dessert off with a generous smothering of Rachel's toffee-flavoured sauce and some whipped cream. Grabbing two spoons, he carried the two bowls of ice-cream over to the table where Puck was waiting.

"Nothing fancy I'm afraid," Kurt told him apologetically.

"Babe, this is awesome," Puck assured him immediately digging in. "So, this boyfriend thing, are we gonna tell Rachel?" Puck asked.

"I guess so," Kurt replied. "She'll figure it out for herself so we may as well tell her. At least that way its on our terms. But," he took his phone out. "I should tell my dad first," he dialled the number and had a quick phone call. "There," Kurt stated picking up his spoon and scooping up some ice-cream. "If there's anyone you want to tell yourself you should probably do it now before Rachel comes back," he advised. Kurt's phone let out a beep. Taking it out, he read a text from Rachel saying she was spending the night with Brody. "It seems we have the apartment to ourselves for the night."

"Awesome," Puck grinned and it was clear from his expression that he was thinking dirty sexual thoughts.

XXX

After dessert, Kurt and Puck lounged together on the sofa watching some comedy show on the T.V. Although Kurt felt comfortable being cuddled in Puck's arms, he also felt incredibly nervous. It was clear that Puck was hoping for sex. He was _the _Noah Puckerman after all, he practically invented sex. While Kurt desperately wanted to be physically intimate with his new boyfriend, he couldn't deny to himself that he had doubts.

Puck was so much more experienced. Perhaps he hadn't been with another man before, but he'd still been with a countless number of ladies. Kurt had only ever been with Blaine. He felt so pathetically innocent in comparison and he feared he might disappoint Puck.

"I have to pee," Kurt lied and he disentangled himself from Puck's arms before heading to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Slipping his phone out of his pocket, he dialled Rachel's number, hoping she wasn't too busy with Brody to answer. "Rachel," he breathed in relief when she answered the call.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. "I thought you were with Noah."

"I am," Kurt answered her. "But I need some advice."

"Ok, tell me what's going on and I'll see what I can do," Rachel replied.

"I think I want to have sex with Puck tonight," Kurt told her closing his eyes and pulling the phone away from his ear while she let out a delighted squeal.

"Kurt, that is wonderful," Rachel declared. "Now, I don't really know much about Blaine's lower regions but I've seen for myself that Noah is very well endowed so make sure to use plenty of lube and spend a decent amount of time on stretching. Oh and make sure you use a condom. Safe sex is the best kind there is."

"That's not what I need advice about," Kurt said feeling absolutely mortified. "Look, in all honesty I'm incredibly nervous about being intimate with someone new."

"Of course, I completely understand," Rachel said empathetically. "I felt that way before my first time with Brody. I'd only ever been with Finn before and sharing my body with someone new was scary and…"

"Rachel, please, I don't need to hear a monologue about yourself," Kurt interrupted. "Just, I don't know, try and say something calming. I'm seriously freaking out here. Puck's so much more experienced than me. What if I'm not any good in the bedroom department?"

"Ok, just relax," Rachel soothed. "In a way, this is Noah's first time. He's never been with another man before. Kurt, you're getting his gay virginity, that's a big deal. This moment between you two is one that should be treasured and special. Be confident and caring and don't worry about being less experienced. Neither of you have had sex with each other before, you can learn and explore every inch of one another's bodies together."

"What if… what if this is all just a joke?" Kurt asked self-consciously.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel sighed. "I know you have more self-esteem than that. And I promise you that Noah isn't trying to humiliate you. He cares about you deeply, its so obvious. I mean, Kurt, the way he looks at you… wow," she gushed. "I'd be an incredibly happy girl if Brody looked at me that way."

"Having sex with Puck tonight won't make me a slut will it?" Kurt asked.

"Hardly," Rachel replied. "Just relax and enjoy yourself, Kurt. I'm sure your experience together will be romantic and beautiful. And I worry that if Noah doesn't have sex soon he might actually die. So, feel better?"

"Not really," Kurt responded. "But thanks for trying. I'll see you tomorrow. And don't come into my room and take photos or I will shave your head while you sleep."

"Noted," Rachel said. "Bye Kurt, have fun."

Hanging up the phone, Kurt returned to the living-room where Puck was still occupying the sofa and watching T.V.

"Hey," Kurt said hoping Puck didn't notice the quiver in his voice. "Come join me in the bedroom," he invited before walking to his room, his heart hammering nervously in his chest as he waited for Puck to join him.

As Puck entered, Kurt fiddled with his fingers anxiously and nibbled his lower lip. He scanned his eyes up the length of Puck's form, admiring his good looks. He stared a few seconds longer at the bulge in Puck's pants before lifting his eyes to rest on Puck's handsome face. He eyed Puck's mouth, licking his upper lip as he did so. He then made direct eye-contact with Puck for a split second before shyly dropping his gaze to the carpet.

_Get it together, Hummel,_ Kurt thought to himself sternly. He lifted his eyes again and moved towards his boyfriend, closing the distance between them. He set his hands at Puck's waist and leaned in for a kiss, relaxing as he felt Puck's tongue dance with his own.

"Are you ok?" Puck asked with genuine concern as he cradled Kurt's face in his hands.

Swallowing, Kurt nodded in response before moving in for another kiss. He lifted the hem of Puck's shirt and pulled it over the mohawked teen's head. He dropped the clothing unceremoniously on the floor and gripped hold of Puck's arms, almost as though he were checking to make sure Puck was really there.

Breaking their lips apart, Puck diligently unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and stripped the material off, revealing his torso. Kurt felt his flesh heat up under Puck's gaze and almost found that he wanted to cover himself from view, but he refrained from doing so. Instead he exchanged more kisses with his new lover and blindly unbuckled Puck's belt so he could remove his pants. As expected, Puck wore no underwear so his body was completely exposed for Kurt's viewing.

Of course, Noah Puckerman showed no signs of being shy or insecure. He seemed completely comfortable with his nudity and Kurt couldn't help but be a little envious. It was silly really, considering Puck had already seen him naked when they had showered together, Kurt shouldn't be so shy. But the situation felt different. They weren't just going to share a bed for the night or fool around under a stream of water. They were going to have sex.

As Puck got to work on the task of stripping Kurt of his pants and underwear, Kurt couldn't help but remember some wise words his father had once told him. _'When you're intimate with somebody, in that way, you're exposing yourself, ya know, you're never gonna be more vulnerable.' _He stood before Puck, completely nude, totally exposed and incredibly vulnerable. His heart was thumping, his fingers were trembling minutely and butterflies seemed to be dancing a tango in his stomach. Every time Puck touched him, the sensation felt magnified and Kurt thought he might melt, or explode, or burn.

Kissing one another desperately, they made their way to the bed. The sheets felt refreshingly cool against Kurt's heated flesh and the weight of Puck's body on his own felt exhilarating. Their erections bumped together and Kurt feared he might faint, combust or simply die.

"You're beautiful," Puck whispered against Kurt's lips before he settled back on his haunches and pushed Kurt's knees apart, spreading his legs so that everything was in display.

Kurt gulped. He was spread out on the bed with absolutely nowhere to hide. Puck could see his pink nipples, the buds rapidly forming into hardened peaks. Puck could see the blush of his hardened cock, the throbbing of the large protruding vein, his testicles and all of his trimmed pubic hair. Lower down was Kurt's hole, all there for Puck to see and touch and taste. The idea of Puck being able to see anything and to do anything made Kurt feel a little dizzy. Being so exposed was terrifying and exciting all at once.

As Puck dropped kisses all over Kurt's torso, some more of his father's words replayed themselves in Kurt's mind. _'Its doing something… to you, to your heart, to your self-esteem.'_ His dad was right. Sex had been doing something to Kurt, to his heart, to his self-esteem. Not sex with Puck (that had yet to happen), but sex with Blaine. He's always felt slightly nervous and awkward with his ex-boyfriend and he'd never felt sexy. Blaine would tell him that he was 'sweet' and 'cute' and would shower him with genuine adoration and affection. But he never made Kurt feel sexy and desirable. He'd never made him feel truly wanted. Blaine had never seemed like he was starving for Kurt's kisses or aching for his touch. There had been no real passion or yearning. But there could be true passion for Kurt now, with Puck.

"So gorgeous," Puck praised as his breath ghosted over Kurt's erect penis. "So sexy," he complimented and Kurt couldn't help but gasp.

"Stop," Kurt called out suddenly as Puck made to reach for lube and a condom. "Just… just give me a minute," Kurt said as he scrambled to get off the bed. "Just one minute," Kurt said taking Puck's face in his hands and offering him a reassuring kiss before running to the bathroom.

Taking deep breaths, he braced himself on the sink and studied his reflection in the mirror. He told himself to calm down and turned on the tap. Cupping his hands under the stream of cold water, he splashed some onto his face before shutting the water off and shaking his head like a dog.

"I'm sexy," Kurt told himself as he looked in the mirror. "I'm desired… and I'm wanted."

He took another deep breath before hurrying back to the bedroom sincerely hoping that Puck didn't feel too confused or distressed.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised as he crawled back onto the bed, straddled Puck's lap and crushed their mouths together in desperate need.

"You good, babe?" Puck asked, hands resting at Kurt's bum.

"I'm good," Kurt confirmed gripping a hand in Puck's Mohawk and giving a playful tug.

With a grunt, Puck reversed their positions so that Kurt was spread on his back again with Puck looming above him. Snatching up the lube, Puck squirted out a decent amount and got to work on preparing Kurt for entry, taking the task very seriously. He started with a single finger, always checking for signs of pain or discomfort in Kurt's face and always asking if he was ready for another finger before he added one. Puck worked his way up to four fingers before asking if Kurt was ready.

"Yes, please, yes," Kurt moaned wantonly and as Puck withdrew his fingers Kurt couldn't help but whine at the loss.

"Fuck," Puck swore staring at Kurt's gaping hole with lust-filled eyes.

"Please, please Noah, please," Kurt begged and Puck took up the condom and rolled it down his impressive length before lining his dick up with Kurt's entrance.

Slowly, Puck guided his way inside and Kurt stared up in wonder as he watched the emotions pass over Puck's face.

"Fuck, Kurt," Puck panted as he dropped his head to rest on Kurt's forehead.

"Please," Kurt asked pressing a kiss to Puck's mouth. "Oh," he moaned as Puck pulled out before pushing back in. "Yes," he smiled as his entire body tingled with pleasure. "Yes, Noah, yes."

Pinning Kurt's wrists to the mattress, Puck worked himself in and out of Kurt's welcoming body at a frantic pace. He grunted and positively growled as he fucked Kurt with such force the headboard repeatedly banged against the wall. Below him, Kurt whined and moaned. Sometimes, it sounded like Kurt was in pain and Puck forced himself to still and check on him but it was always a false alarm. It seemed that Kurt sounded like he was in pain when he was actually in the throws of intense pleasure.

"No, no, no," Kurt gasped tossing his head from side to side and Puck froze, his dick throbbing inside of Kurt's clenching ass as he asked if he should stop. "No, don't stop, don't stop," Kurt told him. Apparently, Kurt's cries of 'no, no, no' didn't necessarily mean no. "I can't… I can't."

"Do you need me to stop, baby?" Puck asked, his face buried in Kurt's neck.

"No, no, oh fuck," Kurt practically sobbed as he locked his legs around Puck's back.

Puck sucked at Kurt's neck, determined to leave a mark. He felt Kurt's whole body tremble beneath him and he was sure his lover was punching his fist against the mattress.

"Mmm, oh, no… no, I can't… I, oh, mmm, gah, Noah!" Kurt cried breathlessly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled. His head was dizzy and pounding and he was struggling to breathe but he couldn't handle it if Puck were to suddenly stop. "Please, please, please," he wheezed having no idea what he was requesting.

"I love you," Puck whispered into Kurt's ear before covering the ivory skinned boy's mouth with his own.

Kurt kissed back fiercely. It was messy and wet and dirty but oh so perfect.

"Noah, Noah," Kurt chanted.

"Oh fuck, Kurt," Puck groaned as he took Kurt's penis in hand and stroked it furiously.

Kurt practically screamed as he came before slumping back against the pillows with a shaky laugh and a murmur of 'wow'.

Pulling out, Puck ripped off the condom and threw it carelessly to the floor. Gripping himself, he stared down at Kurt, drinking in the sight of his stretched gaping hole and the dark colour appearing on his neck. He then travelled his eyes up to Kurt's face and blew his load all over Kurt's stomach and torso.

"That was amazing," Puck commented as he settled beside Kurt and kissed him lazily. "Are you ok?"

"Mmm," Kurt smiled, not able to move just yet from experiencing such an intense orgasm.

"Want me to run a bath?" Puck asked looking distinctly proud with the condition he had put Kurt in.

"Please," Kurt answered, his body still spasming with shocks of pleasure every now and then.

Puck kissed Kurt's mouth again before heading to the bathroom.

XXX

It was another two months before Kurt said 'I love you' to Puck. He tried to say it in a quiet whisper, thinking that Puck wouldn't actually hear him but he did. Kurt then shyly hid under the bedcovers before Puck coaxed him back out with the promise of a blow-job and rimming session.

Then it wasn't too long before Santana arrived in New York and invited herself to move in with Kurt and Rachel.

Kurt was soon accepted to study at NYADA alongside Rachel as well as still working at Vogue with Isabelle. Puck became a cab driver for a while, then a bartender, before finding a job baking wedding cakes (in a totally badass way of course).

After living with Rachel and Santana for six and a half months, Kurt and Puck found their own place and moved out.

In the following academic year, Blaine moved to New York to study at NYU (jumping on furniture wasn't something NYADA were looking for). Meeting up with Kurt, Blaine begged for him to give their relationship a second chance, even going so far as to perform a medley before dropping to one knee, producing a ring and asking Kurt to marry him. Absolutely mortified by the public proposal, Kurt had grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him away from the stares of nosy on-lookers to remind him that he was now dating Puck.

After hearing about Blaine's proposal, Puck had been livid and threatened to beat him up. With the help of Santana, Kurt had managed to calm Puck down. As it happened, Puck did not beat up Blaine. Neither did Santana. But he did receive a black eye for proposing to Kurt, courtesy of Rachel Berry of all people.

Four months after Blaine's proposal, Puck made a marriage proposal of his own. Kurt didn't say 'no' but he didn't actually say 'yes' either. His reaction had been to rip their clothes off as fast as humanly possible and ride Puck's dick bareback.

The wedding took place a year later and the pair lived happily ever after. And as Kurt had always predicted, many of his former bullies did in fact end up working for him. Of course, Puck ended up being the one bully who was privileged enough to fuck him.

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


End file.
